


Well That’s Just Fine

by YukiYagari



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYagari/pseuds/YukiYagari
Summary: He loved trying to watch her navigate a staircase. Not out of any sense of cruelty at how she wobbled on such pretty legs. No, the Pumpkin King never had anything even resembling a harsh thought towards her. He loved her all the more for her unsteady gait, the gentle “Oops” coming from her lips, before she grabbed onto his lapel to steady herself.( A two-scene drabble for Jack and Sally. A little something to get me warmed up for more Inktober content with them. Hope you all enjoy!)
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Well That’s Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Well That’s Just Fine  
> Fandom: Nightmare Before Christmas  
> Pairing: Jack Skellington/Sally Ragdoll  
> Rating: G  
> Author’s Notes: Hello all! After recently sharing some old sketches of Jack and Sally with my friends, I’ve been blessed with the inspiration to write…whatever this is. A simple little drabble to get my creativity flowing. I might write some more for these two as we creep closer to Halloween. In the meantime, I offer you this. I hope you enjoy!

He loved trying to watch her navigate a staircase. Not out of any sense of cruelty at how she wobbled on such pretty legs. No, the Pumpkin King never had anything even resembling a harsh thought towards her. He loved her all the more for her unsteady gait, the gentle “Oops” coming from her lips, before she grabbed onto his lapel to steady herself. 

She had never been designed to be self-sufficient. Her creator had never deigned it necessary for her to stand on her own two feet. That thought always sparked a dark ember within his ribs, where a heart arguably should have been. A heart that would have skipped a beat when she said his name or thundered at the feeling of her lips. She had not been created to be autonomous but to care for and cater to the one who had brought her into existence. 

Jack believed that Sally had been made to fit perfectly in his arms. She was a ragdoll, after all. Destined to be moved according to another’s will, held close, and…loved. He had seen it enough times with the children of the living. They would carry about a beloved doll, be it in the shape of a human or animal, a treasured friend who went on all manners of adventures with them. That’s what Sally was. 

She was his friend. His beloved. His Queen. 

Sometimes, when she stayed in his arms during the night, he began to envy the living. They could proclaim to love another and be believed so easily. He often wondered if she doubted him when he said it. For he was not alive or dead. He was something in-between, something much more powerful and potent. The imaginings of humanity. Whatever could not be comprehended, whatever dark musing entered their mind, whatever fear lurked deep in their souls, that’s what they all were. 

And yet, they were all cherished more than feared now. The sounds of screams had changed since his reign began. He could hear the smile in them. In turn, the cold air of the human’s realm exhilarated him rather than exhausted him. She had given that back to him. He had tried to be someone else, and she had warned him. He had failed so utterly and so miserably, yet she had so bravely sought to help him. The beautiful ragdoll who was never meant to lead her own life had made a choice to come save him. Because she loved him. He had never once doubted that. 

So, how he could he not return the favor and be there each time she needed a loving hand to steady her? How could he not spend his future centuries walking side by side with her? When they strolled together in the human world, oh so thoughtfully scaring the young and old, how could he not duck into a dark alleyway with her, press her against the damp bricks, tilt her chin up with his long boney finger and kiss her endlessly? 

Humanity called such special moments between lovers “romantic”. The pattering of small feet on the pavement, laughs and shrieks in the air, candy strewn about outside of their private little world in that alleyway, a King stealing away his Queen for a quiet moment together… 

Well, it was the most romantic thing Jack had ever experienced. 

* * *

Sandy Claws had come to visit since the incident. He had brought snow and gifts, allowing the children of Halloween town to pet his surprisingly curious reindeer. He had watched Sally pat the one with the red nose as it nuzzled her. In an amused and benevolent tone, Sandy had asked, “What do you think Jack? Seeing us all like this…would you be willing to risk getting first place on my naughty list all over again?” 

He had burst out laughing, a sound that echoed through the gentling whistling air of his town—loud, infectious, and new. Not the laugh of a mad tyrant, but of a man whose home was his palace. He looked over his denizens, watched the way the shadows played together on the walls, smelled the spices of food and drink, and heard the lovely disjointed music in the air. 

He looked at Sally. Watched her tuck long red locks over her shoulder as she picked up one of the werewolf pups and rested him on her hip. He listened to the soft melody of her voice though he couldn’t hear the individual words. He took in the minute details of the girl he loved so dearly. He looked at her for a long moment a small smile stretching his mouth. 

He looked at her, then pointedly at Sandy Claws and asked, “Wouldn’t you?”


End file.
